TMNT:mating season
by kiddynamite13
Summary: It's the the boys' 1st mating season with the girls and they try to control themselves but they're having a hard time. Will they be able to control their animal side? I don't own tmnt or characters just the ocs and you can check this story out on wattpad. 2003 cartoon version
1. Prolong

TMNTMating season

Me:Welcome to my new story TMNT:mating season. This is when it's the the boys' 1st mating season with the girl and they try to control themselves but they're having a hard they be able to control their animal side?(I don't own tmnt or characters just the ocs and you can check this story out on wattpad.)

* * *

Chapter 1: prolong

It was calm night in New York city,but down in the sewers it was anything but calm.

There 4 female mutant turtles,the 1st one has black hair that goes to her mid back,the 2nd one has light brown hair that goes to her shoulders,the 3rd one has red hair that goes to shoulder blades, and the 4th one has orange hair that goes to her waist. They were running throughout the sewers hoping they don't get caught.

You're probably wondering "why are they running for their lives ,why are they in so much distress and panic,and most importantly who's chasing them?"

As you can see,with the girls running to a dead end,right behind them there were shadows and silhouettes of 4 male mutant turtles coming closer and closer to them as they called to them. As our female mutants try to find somewhere to run and hide but it was no avail. With nowhere to run and hide, what will the girls do?


	2. Where it all began

TMNTMating season

Me:Welcome to chapter of my new story TMNT:mating season. This is where it all began. I don't own tmnt or characters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 2: where it all began

It was a calm and soothing night in New York city,the moon and stars were out making the night sky sparkle and below the man cover and in the sewers lived a rat and his 4 sons along with his 4 were spending the evening relaxing and doing their activities,Leo and Linda are sparring,Donnie and Debbie are in the lab making more inventions and fixing up some of them,Raph and ReiNya are taking turns with the abused punching bag,and Mikey and Michelle are in the living room snuggled up on the couch watching TV.

As the 8 teenage turtles are enjoying their activities,Master Splinter came out of his room and said"My sons and step-daughters,I have something to tell you it's very important."They stopped what they were doing and walked over to the rat master then Leo asked"What is it Master Splinter,is something wrong?""No my son,nothing is wrong."Master Splinter replied and Debbie asked"Then what is it Master Splinter,you said it's very important."Master Splinter answered"Yes,it is.I'm going to Battle Nexus to meet and spend time with Master Daimyo,I'll be gone for a few days.I expect you all to behave and not get into any trouble,understand?""Hai sensei."The 8 teenage turtles said.

Then Master Splinter told them"You may return to your activities,i'm going to my room for the ."As Master Splinter went into his room,Linda said"Goodnight Master Splinter."

Then Leo said"Master Splinter's right is getting late, we should probably go to bed.""Yeah,I'm getting sleepy."Michelle said and out of nowhere Mikey picked Michelle up like a bride. Then she asked her boyfriend"Mikey,why are you picking me up?You know I can walk myself to bed."Then he answered"Because I felt it."Their older siblings laughed at the scene and after that they all went upstairs to their bedrooms.

But little do they know, everything is won't be the same.


	3. Weird dreams pt 1

TMNT: Mating season

Me:Welcome to chapter of my new story TMNT: mating season. This is when the guys start to have weird dreams about the girls. I don't own tmnt or characters just the ocs.(A/N: chapter 3-6 will have 4 parts in it)

* * *

Chapter 3:Weird dreams pt.1

Throughout the night as everyone in the city was sleeping, so were 8 mutant turtles down in the sewers,but 4 male turtles couldn't sleep. They were tossing and turning in their beds. But 1st,we're gonna take a look at Leonardo.

Leo was having a hard time sleeping. He's was tossing and turning in his bed about the dream he was having.

 _Leo's dream: It was in ancient Japan where he was a samurai traveling throughout the land. As he was traveling,he stumbled upon a waterfall and thought it was a perfect place for him to relax before he travels again and help people if necessary._

 _Leo was about to put down his sword until he saw a figure through the waterfall, he could tell that its a female from her body figure. As he stared at her,he noticed that she disappeared,she was on the move. He started to follow her,she was moving so quick and fast that she was giving Leo a chase._

 _As the chase went on, Leo came to a stop. He noticed that he came across some vines and as he moved them out the way, he saw her, the girl he was chasing, then he noticed that she was a mutant turtle just like him and she had black hair that went to her mid back and was wearing a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it._

 _At 1st glance when he saw her, he fell in love with her. As he was going over to her, she heard his movement and turned her head and saw him. They looked at each other and Leo noticed that her eyes were a beautiful shade of light purple and he fell in love with her even more._

 _But he saw that she got up and was about to run until he grabbed her wrist saying"Wait. Don't go, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you and maybe get to know you." As they looked at each other, she said"Linda." Leo looked at her and asked"What did you say?" She replied saying"My name is Linda but you can call me Lin. What's your name?" He answered"My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo and sorry if I scared you." Linda smiled and said"It's ok,I was shocked to someone around these parts so you given me quite the surprise." Then he said"And you given me quite the chase." She chucked at him and said"I can tell,well I have to get home so see you around I guess and you can let go of my wrist now." Leo had a confused look on his face until he looked and saw that he was still holding on to her wrist then he let go of her wrist saying"Oh sorry about that." Linda smiled at him and started to leave until a thought came into her. She turned around and saw Leo leaving then she said"Hey Leo." He turned around as she heard her call out to him and she said"How about you stay here for a little while, I could use the company."_

 _He thought about it, he doesn't have anywhere to go he's just traveling around and helping people if necessary, so he answered" Sure why not, I really don't have anywhere to go." Linda smiled and said"Well what are you waiting for, come on." Then she starts to run and Leo said as he runs after her"Hey wait for me."_

 _As he chased her through the field,he saw that she was stopping. Once he caught up with her,he asked"How come you stopped?" Then she turned to him and said"Take a look samurai."He took a look around saw the sun beginning to set,turning the sky turn into a beautiful red orange color which gives it a natural glow. Leo took in every bit of the beautiful scenery and Linda said"Like what you see?""This...this is amazing."Leo said back. Then Linda said"Well,I'm glad you like it and guess what?" Leo turned to her and asked"What?""Bet you can't catch me." With that,she ran down the hill and Leo began to chase after her. When he reached her,he wrapped his arms around her waist and they rolled down the hill. As they reached the bottom of the hill, they were laughing and had smiles on their faces and after that,they explored and looked at the nature that was around them. They walked through the field and meadows, looking the flowers that are in bloom, sat under a tree and ate the sweet peaches that were on it, and now they're sitting by the stream watching the little animals that live around it._

 _Today's was fun,glad I was able to spend it with you Lin." Leo said and Linda said back"Me too,it's nice have some company around instead of being by myself." He looked at her and asked"Have you always been alone?" She answered"Yeah,I'm always alone,so when I saw you I thought maybe it would nice to have some company around that's why I asked if you wanted to spend some time but you probably have to get going so I won't hold you up any longer." As Linda got up and began to walk away,Leo got up and grabbed her wrist. Then he said"No,you're not holding me up at all. I don't have anywhere to go and I rather stay here with you and keep you company giving all the love and care I have for you."_

 _Linda turned and looked at him. Never in her life had she heard some1 say something like that to her and she thought 'It's like he's confessing his love for me' As they looked into each other's eyes,Leo was leaning into her,(but little did he know parts of the ground he was standing on was a little slippery from the waterfall that flows water into the stream), so as he stepped and lean into her,he slipped and fell right on top of her._

 _When Leo saw that he was top of her,he said"Sorry about that." He was about to get up but Linda grabbed his arm,causing him to stop. Then he looked into her eyes that saying 'Don't leave ,please stay' He also notice that there were hints of love,desire,and lust in her eyes. Then she cupped his face as he leaned in and their lips touched. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes which brings them to a loving kiss._

 _As their tongues swirled and danced with each other,Linda wraps her arms around his neck and Leo rubs his hands up and down her body. The kiss was getting deep and she moaned as he rubs his hands up and down her body. They broke the kiss for air then immediately Leo started to kiss and nibble on her neck,giving it marks and hickeys. Linda moans at the sensation of his mouth on her neck._

 _Then his hand went to the middle of her kimono to untie her sash when he looked at her and asked"May I?" She shook her head yes and he untie her sash. After he untie her sash,he was amazed at the sight before him. Her figure and curves all in the right place,her breasts were the perfect size for him,(not too small,not too big they're just right),her plastron was a yellow brownish color, and along with her long legs,it was a perfect combination for her sexy beautiful body._

 _He looked up at her,with his eyes asking for permission. She smiled at him,grabbed his hand,and put on her left breast. He looked at her and asked"Are you sure?""Yes I am,you can touch me wherever you want." Linda told him then Leo said"Alright if you say so." With that, he continued._

 _Leo touched both of her breasts and squeezed them causing her to moan. He looked up at her and asked"I'm not hurting you am I?" Linda answered"No,it feels good. Keep going." He nodded his head and kept going just like she asked. He fondles her breasts and starts back sucking on her neck as she moaned in delight. He kissed her neck and went to her chest. He gave her breasts a kiss and licked her nipples to see how she'll respond. When he did that,she moaned with such delight and he kept going knowing that it pleases her. So he decided to take it up a notch and started to suck on her left nipple. Linda moaned and gasped as Leo sucked on her nipple and started to play with her other breast._

 _Then he slid his hand down her leg and started to played with her tail. She whimpered as he played with her tail and said"Not my tail,its sensitive." He kissed her cheek,neck,chest,and stomach until he reached her tail then he licked it. Then she gasped and whimpered saying"Not my tail." But he ignored her and kept on licking it and started to sucked on it,causing her to moan even more. Then he released her tail and pinched the sides of her tail which caused her vaginal opening to open and he put his finger inside of her._

 _When he did that ,she moaned louder than before but to him her moans were like music to his ears. Then he thought of something and pulled his finger out. She whined at the loss of his finger and asked"Leo,what are you do-. Ooohhhhh Leo!" She moaned as she felt his tongue inside of her. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her juices on his tongue,he started to lick her even more as she threw her head back as she groaned,and started to buck up her hips but he held them so she would stay still. Every moan and groan she made encouraged him to keep going and Leo put his tongue even deeper inside of her. Then he thought 'She's so good and tasty,I don't know if I can control myself '. The more he puts his tongue inside of her,the more Linda feels like she was gonna lose her mind then she thought 'This feels so good,I don't know how much more I have to take from him,he's driving me crazy!' Then Linda said"Leo,I-I'm getting close." Leo put his finger inside of her and started fingering her as he kissed her. As they kissed,their tongues danced,swirled,and twirled as they explored each other's mouth. When they broke the kiss, she came and screamed"LEEOOOOO."_

 _Linda was breathing hard and catching her breath as Leo licked every bit of cum from her vaginal hole. Then he went up to her and kissed her cheek and whispered in her invisible ear"You know Lin,you're kinda tasty." She blushed at his statement and said"Leo,don't say things like that it's embarrassing." He chuckled at her and kissed her sweet lips which turned into passionate kiss._

 _During the kiss,she flipped them over so she can be top. When she saw the baffled look on his face, she couldn't help but to giggle at him. Then she kissed his lips and started to kiss and nibble on his neck. She slid her hand down to the end of his shirt and asked in a seductive voice"You don't mind,do you Leonardo?""No I don't mind at all." He answered and with that,she got started._

 _She took his shirt off and smiled at the sight that was in front off her,his upper body was toned and muscular(but not too muscular but she tell that he was very strong throughout his years of training and traveling),his arms were big and strong,and his plastron was a brownish color. Linda was definitely pleased with the sight in front of her._

 _Linda kissed his cheek,lips,and neck. As she kissed and sucked on his neck,she slid her hand down his pants and felt Leo's little 'friend' getting hard and said"Looks like your little 'friend' wants to come out and play." Then she started to rub it,which caused Leo to churr and moan. She smiled at the noises he made. Then she went to the hem of his pants and pulled them down. She was impressed with what she saw,just like his upper body,his lower body was toned and muscular. Then she kissed his plastron and saw Leo's 'friend' came out. Then she looked up at him and he said"Sorry,you don't mind do you?" Linda smiled and replied"Not at all."_

 _She was surprised at the sight of his cock and at how hard it was when she touched it. As she touched it,she lightly grabbed his cock and started to rub it making Leo groan. Pleased with the sounds he's making she decided to take it up a notch,so she licked the tip and he churr. Linda smirked to herself and started to suck on his cock. Leo moaned and churred as she sucked on his cock then he buck and thrust his hips upward,making her gag but Linda didn't care,she kept going. Then he said"Lin,I'm getting close." Linda did a few more deep throats on him and a shot of cum went down her throat,but she didn't care as she drunk every drop of it. Then she went up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips and when they broke the kiss,they smiled at each other and shared another passionate kiss._

 _Leo positioned himself at Linda's entrance and he asked"Are you sure you want to do this?There's no turning back."She gave him a sweet smile,cupped his cheek,and kissed him. As she broke the kiss,she said"I'm ,even though we just met,I can't help but to feel attracted to you I mean growing up I really didn't have any friends and no1 really interested me so I was kinda a loner and you're the 1st person that actually interested me." He was shocked,as beautiful as she was,no1 tried to pursue her and no1 interested her,it kinda made him feel special and have such a warn feeling in his heart. He smiled at what she said and kissed her forehead then he slowly slid into her,making Linda wince in pain._

 _He stopped and looked at her and asked"Lin are you ok?I'll stop if you want me to." Then she answered"I'm fine,keep going." Leo nodded his head and slowly pushed into her but thrust in hard the rest of the way as his control was starting to slip. Linda cried out,gripping on to him. He waited for her to give him the signal to move then he heard her say"Leo you can move now. ""You sure Lin? "He asked and she answered"I'm sure." With that, he started to move._

 _As Leo thrust into Linda, she moaned in pain as more tears came down her face. He was upset that his lover was in pain,so he kissed away the tears and whispered sweet and cute things in her ear to distract from the pain then she moaned,not in pain but in pleasure and she moaned"Leo,please faster.""Are you sure?"He asked and she answered"Yes please."He looked into her eyes and saw lust,desire,want,and love in her nodded his head and thrust harder and faster as she moans"L-Leo,harder,faster!I-I-AAAAHHH!"She screamed as a rush of pleasure was shot throughout her body._

 _"As you wish Lin." He said as he goes harder and faster just like she asked and when he hit that sweet spot,she arched her back,tilted her head back,and screamed"LEO,RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE!"Leo smirked as he hits that sweet spot again and again,making her scream. Linda saw stars every time he would hit that spot. Leo leaned in and kiss her lips as she close her eyes and kiss back. They switched position, Leo's back was on the ground and Linda was on top of him._

 _Linda rolled her hips as she goes up and down on his cock. As she went up and down, Leo grips her hips and thrust his hips at the same time with her. Linda tilts her head back and moans saying his name with every thrust, she leans down and lays her head in the crook of his neck. Then she said"Leo, I'm getting close.""Me too Lin."He replied back and she answered"Cum in me,please." They looked into each others' eyes and shared a their orgasm came, they both scream each others' name._

 _As Leo and Linda were catching their breaths, he said"I love you Linda."She smiled and replied saying"I love you too Leonardo." Linda gave him a peck on his cheek and snuggled up to his chest. They laid there enjoying each others' company and presence, also as he ran his fingers through her hair, Leo said asked"Hey Lin, how about I stay here with you? Then Linda looked up at him and asked"Are you sure about this?""I'm sure because if you think about it,I don't have anywhere to go I mean I just traveling around helping people if they need help and not only that its actually nice to have some company around instead of being yourself." He answered back._

 _Linda thought about it and he had a point, its actually nice having some company instead of being alone. Then she smiled and said"Sure Leo, you can stay with me." With that, they cleaned themselves up and went to their new home. Since then, they live happily ever after._

Leo screamed as he woke up from his dream and checked to make sure he didn't wake Linda up. He sighed in relief knowing that it was just a dream and Linda was still sleep then he started to realize what time of year it was,mating season. Then he went back to sleep knowing he was gonna have a talk with his brothers tomorrow.

* * *

Me:sorry for the long update and hope you enjoy.


	4. Author's note

TMNT: Mating season

Chapter 4: A\N

Hey guys its me I know I haven't been updating my stories a lot don't worry I'm working on them. Anyway I'm having a hard time coming up with dreams for Donnie and Mikey, so I'm asking you guys for suggestions and ideas for their dreams for chapters 5 and 7. I'm pretty excited to hear some of you guys' ideas and suggestions. So remember read and review,thanks and sorry for the long update.


End file.
